


Vagabond

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Professor Sam, hippy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a slut, he’d grant them that. The thing was that he didn’t think there was anything wrong with being a slut. And not because he wanted to please alphas, that wasn’t his reason for his whoring ways, it was because it pleased him. Castiel had never been shy about sex, or what he wanted. He’d never been the stammering, blushing omega that was all coy smiles and sweet giggles. No. He was almost six foot of rugged tan smelly hippy omega. And he loved it. He loved traveling around the country in an overcrowded bus of similarly like minded vagabonds. Alphas, betas, omegas, they were a rag tag group of people with restless legs and unbound minds that were either in search of lofty idealism or base hedonism, usually within the same week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagabond

Castiel had been called a lot of names in his thirty two years of existence. Most of them were derogatory slurs or just simplistic immature insults. But he had his favorites, that were probably meant to be insults and weren’t really, not in his mind. ‘Vagabond’ and ‘ruffian’ were at the top of the favorites list. At the bottom of the ‘generic and needs to be retired from vernacular’ list were things like ‘knot slut’ and ‘breeding bitch’. Really, people could at least be a little more original. It had stopped bothering Castiel though. He knew what he was. And he knew how to use it as a weapon, instead of letting it be turned against him.

He was a slut, he’d grant them that. The thing was that he didn’t think there was anything wrong with being a slut. And not because he wanted to please alphas, that wasn’t his reason for his whoring ways, it was because it pleased him. Castiel had never been shy about sex, or what he wanted. He’d never been the stammering, blushing omega that was all coy smiles and sweet giggles. No. He was almost six foot of rugged tan smelly hippy omega. And he loved it. He loved traveling around the country in an overcrowded bus of similarly like minded vagabonds. Alphas, betas, omegas, they were a rag tag group of people with restless legs and unbound minds that were either in search of lofty idealism or base hedonism, usually within the same week.

Gabriel was the only alpha that traveled with them, but he was one of the most laid back and indulgent people that Castiel had ever met. Anna and Hanna were both beta’s, but they were two very perverted people, and it was a pleasure to know them. Anna wore her deviancy on her sleeve like a badge. Hanna was plain and quiet to look at, but get her alone behind closed doors and well, that was another story. Balthazar was a very like minded, slutty omega. He was a kindred spirit, a confidant. Hael was still a little shy, a little wary, but she was a recent acquisition. An omega too. Castiel was confident they could pry her out of her shell of the heteronormative designation oriented conservative poisoned mindset she was struggling with.

Seven people on one bus was a lot. They all liked sharing each other’s space though. Every now and then they set down roots for a few months, spread out in tents, found miscellaneous ‘jobs’ to restock the coffers. Currently, they had found themselves in the liberal safe haven of California , enjoying the sun and friendly hospitality.

Anna was currently teaching Hael some of her jewelry making skills. They plied the wares at various fairs and open art exhibitions when they could. Balthazar wandered off during the day with his guitar to pluck at stranger’s heart strings with his case open at his feet for them to toss in change or bills in appreciation. Gabriel, well Castiel was fairly certain that whatever he got up to was highly illegal. Hanna usually found herself a legitimate part time job in diners or factories when they set down for long enough. Castiel, he didn’t really gravitate towards a trade. Usually, he spent some time wandering around a place and getting a feel for it. Opportunities fell in his lap. He’d spent time as a model, a stripper, a waitress, a pickpocket, a dogwalker, one time he spent a month dancing on the side walk in a chicken costume.

Which was how he found himself exploring the town alone. A little alone time was always good. Gravitating towards the inner city parks where you could usually find fliers and gatherings, Castiel happened upon what looked like a small protest rally. It wasn’t an overly busy affair, just a group of young and mostly alternative looking people holding signs and attempting to engage passer’s by in conversation. There was a tall man in khaki slacks and an argyle sweater vest reciting a speech with a voice loud and commanding enough he didn’t even need a bullhorn. He had thin wire glasses and sleek chestnut hair down to his shoulders. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

Castiel gathered on the fringes of a crowd that was growing around them, several people holding out phones and recording the events. It was a group from a local college that was out to spread the word on a recent legal ruling that corporations could choose not to cover birth control in their insurance if it conflicted with the corporations moral and religious stance. Because apparently corporations had more rights than people. Castiel had kept up with the case when it was passing through the courts. He wasn’t too interested in politics, not in the nitty gritty of them, but he kept informed and he enjoyed a good protest rally now and then. This whole deal with the birth control, it was absolute horse shit.

There were somehow people that sided with the corporations right to deny coverage of birth control though, to Castiel’s sadly not so amazement. Some people from the crowd were starting to harass and argue the peaceful demonstrators, shouting obscenities and slurs, spouting the fundamentalist shit that made Castiel want to introduce their face to a brick. He took up the side of the protestor’s, as more and more of the gathering crowd chose sides and the arguments started devolving into fights.

People frequently seemed shocked when an omega chose to defend themselves with violence. Honestly, they were just stupid. Being an omega didn’t mean being weak. When someone threw a heavy bible at the tall argyle sweater vest wearing leader - and hit him square in the face - Castiel stopped being peaceful. Normally, he was a fairly docile person, not because he was an omega, but because he was a laid back free loving hippy. He wasn’t the kind of pacifist that would take a beating with a smile to prove a point.

The protest devolved into brawling, police showed up, and the group of college kid activists retreated. Somehow Castiel got swept along with them back to some sort of base of operations which was located in a classroom at the college.

Everyone was tittering with nerves, writing down the unfolding of events, and from what Castiel gathered they ran a newspaper at the college as well. There were a few people from the crowds that had come back with them, sharing stories and offering encouragement.

Sweater vest guy approached Castiel, a dark bruise on his forehead. Castiel could smell omega on him, faintly. He was outrageously tall and well built for an omega. Not to stereotype or anything, because honestly, he was freakishly tall for a human being period. And unfairly attractive, with a sweet dimpled smile and bright hazel eyes.

"Hey, so uh, thanks for your help, it’s always great to see new faces around the group. Do you go to school here?"

"No, I just got into town recently. "

"Oh, man, this is a great first impression. I can tell you, it’s not usually so eventful around here. And really, we’re pretty open minded, overall."

"I like it here. Trust me, I’ve seen far worse protests than that."

"Where are you from?"

"No where in particular. I was born in Pontiac Illinois but I didn’t grow up there. I grew up on the road. "

"Hey, me too. My dad took us to a lot of different places for his work, when we were young."

"But you settled down here?"

"Yeah, I settled down here. It’s where I went to college, and I just didn’t really want to leave."

"Are you a student here?"

"Professor. I graduated six years ago. "

"What do you teach?"

"Social studies and psychology. "

"I take it you teach a lot of omega rights classes, is the group a kind of extra curricular for your students?"

"Yeah, it is mostly my students that join up, but we’ve had a lot more interest in the group lately. A lot of alphas and betas joining the fight."

"That’s great. My name is Castiel, by the way. And you are?”

“Sam. It’s nice to meet you Cas.”

Sam sat down next to him, and they continued to talk as the group died down and filtered out. They covered the basic introductory backgrounds and skimmed over a few mutual interests, until they became engrossed in the subject of religion’s role in determining and controlling societal norms, the negative as well as the positive influences of Christianity’s predominance. Before long it was dark outside. Sam had to excuse himself for the night, citing tests to grade and classes to prepare for. But Castiel managed to charm a coffee date out of the hot professor for the next Friday.

He might not have procured any sort of work, but Castiel counted it a successful day. Besides, he had interesting tales to regale the rest of the group that night. Everyone loved a good story.

The coffee date went well. They started with a game of chess, which Castiel soundly defeated Sam in. So of course they had to play again. On the fourth game, Sam finally bested him. Conversation with Sam was interesting, and very stimulating. Neither of them shied away from heavy topics, but even when they disagreed it was polite, and the challenge of it was interesting. By the time the coffee shop was closing, they were hungry and decided to prolong the date with dinner. By the time dinner was finished, Castiel was in full flirtation mode and Sam was shyly returning the sentiment in that understated way of his.

There was blush on his cheeks under the brim of his glasses, and he kept nervously tucking his hair behind his ear, but Castiel just knew there was a surfeit of sexual prowess under that sweater vest if he could just get Sam to open up. Apparently he did well enough to earn and invitation back to Sam’s apartment. Castiel enjoyed casual sex with nameless people, but he also liked companionship and just talking to people for hours. Really, all he wanted was interaction, was to learn new things, see new things.

Sam didn’t seem quite like the kind of guy that would roll around between the sheets with a near stranger, but that was all right. Castiel would happily spend an evening on the guy’s couch with a bottle of wine talking about the history of omega rights, the socioeconomic impact of more recent inclusion of omega’s in the work force and political sphere, theories of the biological evolution of the alpha, beta and omega designations. Castiel could spend months picking Sam’s brain. It was no wonder he was a teacher, his head was like a library.

Yet Sam surprised Castiel. And that was a hard thing to accomplish. Castiel tried not to make snap judgments or form first opinions of people. But it was a natural thing to do. All people did. What really mattered wasn’t whether you judged someone or not - that was inevitable - what mattered was how willing you were to change those judgments based on new information. Castiel was very, very willing.

He was incredibly willing, and even encouraging, of letting the sweater vest wearing, bespectacled, vegetarian, liberal omega college professor Sam grab his hips and slam him up against the wall in the kitchen after they’d discarded the last bottle of locally sourced small independent winery wine. God he loved how meticulous and nuanced Sam was, he loved all the thought and care that obviously went into Sam’s life - the fair trade friendly wares around his house, the organic food in his fridge, the books that lined his shelf and the non-animal tested products in his bathroom. Ok so Castiel snooped a little. So sue him.

Big and gentle, eco friendly responsible Sam, was currently licking into his mouth sloppy and eager. Fingertips pressing into his skin, hips grinding, boxed against the wall with Sam’s large frame enveloping him, Castiel tipped his head back and bared his neck. Sam didn’t hold back as he sucked and licked and bit his way from the hinge of Castiel’s jaw down to the notch of his clavicle. They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom and he was a writhing, panting mess.

Strong hands were lifting him up, cupping the curve of his ass; Castiel hopped and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Then he was being carried off, hopefully to a bedroom, with the other omega still buried in his neck. Castiel swore with enough time and patience he could probably achieve orgasm just having his neck stimulated.

Taking the briefest pause to note his surroundings when he was flung onto a soft bed - all greens and browns like the rest of the apartment, gentle earthy tones - Castiel was wriggling out of his loose canvas clothes while Sam stripped down to naked.

Sam had lost his glasses somewhere along the way. Under his respectable professor appearance was someone who could star in the most high class pornos Castiel had ever seen. He was ripped. Head to toe dense muscle and tan skin. Castiel would spread his legs and beg any day, but what he really wanted, what he need right then, was to get his mouth on Sam’s cock. He might have a slight oral fixation. Castiel didn’t really care if he was weaned too early or not as a child. He just liked to put his mouth on things. Female, male, alpha, beta, omega, he liked the way people tasted, the way they moved under his mouth, the way they felt against his lips.

Kneeling up and leaning forward, twisting them around to push Sam on his back and get between his legs, Castiel nipped along the ridge of his hip muscle. Sam was big in every way, and although he didn’t have the darker ring of spongy flesh at the base of his dick that would flare into a knot, he had a thick, long cock that Castiel would not mind choking himself on. Death by cock would be an interesting way to go.

Pushing Sam’s legs apart to settle between them, dipping his head down to suck the tip while he got adjusted, Castiel could smell the thick sweetness of Sam’s slick between his legs. He was earthy and complex like peat moss, like rain wet leaves, something very grounding. Pushing a thigh wide Castiel trailed his fingers from the crease of Sam’s balls down his perineum and teased around his hole while Castiel worked himself down further on Sam’s cock. It was going to take him a bit to adjust to, but he was certain with a little perseverance he could bury his nose in Sam’s neat trimmed pubic hair.

Desperate fingers clutching at his messy hair, Sam whined and tensed under him, thighs stiff, like he was trying to hold back from thrusting into Castiel’s mouth, or maybe he couldn’t decide if he what he wanted was up into his mouth or down against his fingers. Slipping two easily into slick wet heat, Castiel sucked his cock down into his throat, so wide it burned, but fuck was it worth it for the sound Sam made. If Castiel weren’t well versed in the range of erotic noises people make, he might worry he was hurting Sam. He knew better than that.

Before he could work much more of Sam into his mouth, he was being pulled up, flipped over, face pressed to the mattress and ass in the air. He was more than happy to encourage Sam, to spread his legs and arch his back and bare his neck. Warm broad hands soothed the muscles of his back down from his shoulders to his taut ass, Sam dipping forward to lap at his slick and Castiel was reduced to babbling and clutching at the sheets while he was loosened up on skilled tongue and fingers.

Sweet, shy Sam, logical professor Sam, carefully coordinated Sam, was a wild animal in bed. After he had thoroughly worked Castiel up into a frenzy, licked his way up the curve of Castiel’s spine, whispered filth in his ear while Castiel begged for it, Sam fucked him cross eyed until he was a slobbering mess.

Castiel woke up the next morning pleasantly sore and warm under a mountain of blankets, but sadly alone in the bed. However, when he smelled fresh coffee, he rolled onto his back and stretched lazily, summoning the energy to get up and find Sam. But Sam came to him, bearing a tray of coffee, juice, and the fluffiest mushroom spinach omelette’s he’d ever eaten. Castiel would do dirty, dirty things for the person to bring him breakfast in bed.

Perhaps it was early to be saying but Castiel was inordinately fond of Sam. He liked the intelligent professor Sam, the passionate omega rights activist Sam, the treasure trove of trivia Sam, the wild sex god Sam, the excellent chef Sam and thoughtful lover Sam. So of course he figured out what Sam’s schedule was and dropped by the college or Sam’s apartment randomly over the next few weeks.

Castiel didn’t have a cell phone, or regular internet access, so Sam was accepting of the arrangement, accommodating even. They set a few dates out and about to go to museums and plays, but mostly Castiel dropped by Sam’s apartment late at night to interrupt his diligent paper grading. Castiel had convinced the rest of his bus buddies to stay in town for a little while longer. Sam had assured him there was a large arts expo in the parks in just over a month’s time that was always a success. Castiel helped Anna and Hael in their crafting efforts to prepare wares for this. Gabriel, Balthazar and Hanna were all happy to lounge around California a while as well.

It was only two weeks that Castiel had known Sam - two very intense weeks and he felt that he could say he knew Sam fairly well, maybe not in detail but overall - when Castiel started to smell something smoldering like smoke along the fringes of Sam’s presence.

He would be going in to heat soon.


End file.
